


Serenading a Stormcloak

by RubikAshala



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dragonborn Hates Being the Dragonborn, Dragonborn has all the cards, Liberties taken on conjuration and illusion magic, M/M, Ulfric getting some long over due affection, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubikAshala/pseuds/RubikAshala
Summary: Ulfric new Able song, the Bard of a Thousand Voices, was more than he seemed. Much more. And Ulfric wanted to know the man's secrets. What he didn't expect was to be saved by the seemingly fragile man during the Dragon attack at Helgen and fro the man to take him on a tour of his homeland, disguising him as Able's body guard. Nor did he expect to fall for the half elven man who shown him more simple affection and care than he had had since the death of his mother.  Ulfric made moves to protect the man, but had a strange feeling that he wasn't the one really doing the protecting...
Relationships: Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Ulfric Stormcloak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the main story of my Dragon born known as Able Shade-string aka Able Song aka Abelas Mundas and how he fell in love with Ulfric Stormcloak. This is the main story of The Chornicles of the Five. I may be taking liberties with how conjuration and illusion based magics work in game but it works for the story more this way. Also M/M just as a customary warning. If this isn't your mug of Ale, don't drink it.

* * *

Ulfric groaned from underneath his pile of blankets and furs as he recognized the sounds of activity from the main hall of the Palace of Kings. He could already smell the meats roasting that would take hours to complete and the sound of tables and chairs scraping against the ground as they were being moved. The sound of servants talking and the steward ordering them around made him growl from the warmth of his bed.

“Talos preserve me,” Ulfric grumbled as the sweet embrace of sleep began to run away from him.

He had told his faithful steward that on his name day all he wanted was the equivalent to a day off. No politics. No Jarl Duties. Just some peace and quiet while he took a walk, read a book or two with a nice mug of ale in front of his hearth, soak in a relaxing bath, ate some food and perhaps, if he was feeling especially daring, taking a Talos blessed nap. All he had wanted was some me time but apparently the steward didn't believe a word of it and planned a celebration instead.

Ulfric had suddenly no interest in getting out of bed, burying himself back into his furs and tried to chase sleep once again. It ended up a fools errand when a particularly loud screech echoed form the hall as a table was moved. With a growl Ulfric tossed off the furs and swung his legs over the side of the bed, resting his head in his hands as a headache began to throb at his temples.

The cold of the morning pebbled the bare skin of his chest and arms but he barely noticed it as the throbbing of his head increased. As he rubbed his temples trying to will it away, his mind wandered to the day he would have ahead of him. He wasn't looking forward to all the people that would be there kissing his backside for favors. All the pointless small talk and half heart-ed pleasantries he would have to cough up. There was likely going to be some form of entertainment that would bore him out of his mind but he would still have to be polite about.....

Why couldn't the Steward actually listen for once and not take it as some sort of challenge to force him to celebrate his name day? Me time was so rare nowadays that having some feels like a celebration. Why couldn't the man understand that?

Of course he could just stomp down there and call the whole thing off. They couldn't really afford the coin such a celebration would cost. Not too mention it is a bit poor taste to have such a celebration in the middle of a civil war...

But, strangely enough, he did appreciate the intention behind it and always felt guilty should he actually go through with it. So, he would just bite the metaphorical arrow and get it over with. If he was lucky, it would be over quickly and he could at least lounge in his chair reading for a little bit and squeeze in that bath before days end.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

“Who is it?” Ulfric called, a bit of sleep still in his voice.

“It's Galmar.”sounded his right hands gravely voice from behind the door. His tone had equal levels of annoyance in it.

“Come in.” He spoke, not raising his head or moving form his position on the side of the bed.

Galmar quickly slipped into the room and shut the door, “Figured you would have woken up with all that racket downstairs. Thought you didn't want a party?”

“I didn't.”he replied trying to rub the sleep from his eyes and face.

“So the steward went behind your back again?”

Ulfric just nodded as he stood up and walked over to his dresser to find a shirt.

“Why don't you just walk down there and call it off?”

“Because, by the sounds of it, he has already been planning this for weeks. I probably couldn't stop it now if I tried.”

Ulfric found a suitable undershirt and pulled it over his head. He then reached for the brush that sat on top and began to run it through his hair in preparation for putting his customary braids in.

“Probably not. Anything you want the servants to send up before I start manning the hall?”

“A mug of Ale and to be left alone until the party starts.”

“Will do.”

Ulfric watched Galmar walk out of the room and close the door. Today was going to be a long day.

After the first hour or so of talking and pandering to those that came to the celebration Ulfric retreated to the corner of the room behind his throne. He was tired. He was bored. And he wanted to just walk back up to his chambers and lock himself in. He had better things to be doing than this party. But he knew if he just disappeared it would just cause him more trouble. So, to alleviate his boredom, he tried scanning the face of the small crowd to try and pinpoint this evenings entertainer.

Able Song was well known in the nine holds as a bard extraordinaire. He was A half elven man rumored to seduce both male and female, men and mer alike. Beyond his seemingly supernatural beauty he spun tales mixed with both music and magic that made his performances unique and mesmerizing. A true treasure of Skyrim on both sides of the civil war.

However, no matter how hard Ulfric tried he couldn't seem to pick him out of the crowd. He had thought someone so well known with so much rumored beauty would be easy to spot but, to no avail it seemed.

Was he actually even here? Was he late perhaps? Was he being kept away somewhere until the performance? Ulfric had head of bards having patrons before. Perhaps he is with them? It was strange, he thought. That someone so famous wouldn't want to be out among his fans. It made him wonder if perhaps the man had decided to not come at all.

A gentle tap on his shoulder broke Ulfric from his thoughts.

When Ulfric turned he was struck dumb by the man in front of him. Long flowing red hair adorned with golden jewelry and gemstones that added just the right amount of sparkle, framed an incredibly handsome face. The man's eyes were soft and a shade of violet Ulfric had only seen in a Skyrim sunset. Despite the Nordic features of the mans face, it was off set by the deeper set eyes and the rounded points of his ears that marked him as half mer. Every piece of clothing on him was of fine make and tailored to fit him in all the right places. He was by no exaggeration a beautiful man.

How had he missed him? How had everybody else not noticed him?

The man greeted him with a soft and shy smile that made Ulfric's heart skip several beats and maybe a flip or two.

“I am sorry to have disturbed your hiding place,” The man's melodic voice began, “But I wished to introduce myself without all the pomp and circumstance.” He held out his hand towards Ulfric, adorned in similar golden jewelry that was simple and fit well with his ensemble.

“I am Able Song, your bard for the evening.”

Ulfric couldn't help but smile in understanding before he grabbed the man's hand. Long dexterous fingers encased his thicker and meatier ones in a surprisingly firm grip. He could feel the callouses of a musician mixed with that of a warrior underneath the mans soft and lotion-ed skin. Huh.... It seemed there was more to this man than met the eye.

Ulfric found his curiosity peaked by the man before him and no longer incurably bored.

“Ulfric Stormcloak. It is a pleasure to meet the famous Bard of a Thousand voices. I have heard quite a lot about you.”

Able Bowed, unknowingly, or perhaps on purpose, showing an ample view down his shirt, “I am humbled that the Jarl of Windhelm would have heard of me.”

Ulfrics mouth went dry, forcing him to swallow, “I heard of your music primarily. However, there is a rumor that the Bard's College hates you for some reason? Care to share why?”

“It has gotten this far?” Able said surprised as he straightened back up, “Well, its not that interesting of a story to most but the long and short of it is....,”Able shrugged, “I refused to join them once I started to get a following.”

Ulfric's eyebrow rose, “They hate you because you refused to join?”

Able shyly scratched the side of his face, “I MAY have wanted to do research before I joined them and accidentally uncovered something they didn't want known.... So, I MAY have gotten someone to get me evidence of their inner workings without their knowledge.... And, I also MAY have threatened to expose their practices if they kept badgering me.....”

Ulfric chuckled, “Well, I can see where the hatred comes from.”

Able shrugged, “At least they don't bother me anymore so I consider that a win.”

Ulfric laughed. Able starting to laugh along with him. Ulfric slapped his hand against the young man's shoulder, Able hardly flinching form the movement. Underneath his hand he could feel hard muscle in Able's shoulders. It surprised Ulfric a bit, having expected something a bit softer when his hand made contact.

Now Able had his attention.

The moment was broken by the Steward's voice, “All right everyone, find your seats. It is time for this evenings entertainment!”

“Well, that's my cue,” Able said resolutely as he rolled his shoulders and stretched his fingers. Ulfric watched him walk away and seemingly blend back in with the crowd of people as they moved towards their seats. The way he seemed to make himself invisible in a crowd of people despite his obvious fame made Ulfric's eyes widen. Was that why he never saw him? Who was Able Song?

Ulfric shook his head of the questions bouncing around in his brain as he walked towards his throne and sat down in as comfortable a position as a thrown made of stone could give him. Once everyone was seated around a large circular spot made into the middle of the hall, the steward stood himself in the middle in order to start the performance.

“Attention everyone, Tonight, on our Jarl Ulfric's name day, I give to you our Entertainment for the evening.... None only than the famous Bard of a Thousand Voices....Able Song!”

No one had noticed Able leaning against the wall during the Stewards speech. But when he moved and stood up, it was like suddenly everyone in the room realized he was in their presence. He had become the center of attention and seemed to command every eye in the room to fall on him. Even Ulfric wasn't immune to the man's graceful movements and seemingly Aedric like beauty. He couldn't tear his eyes away.

Able stopped in the middle of the room, the gold of his jewelry and the blue and gold of his tunic and trousers seemed to sparkle in the torch light of the room, casting an otherworldly glow about him. Able turned towards Ulfric first, hitting him with those same violet eyes, now glowing with mirth and energy. He was a different man than whom he had been talking to previously.

“Jarl Ulfric, I humbly thank you for allowing my meager songs to grace your hall,” Able said as he bowed.

Ulfric merely nodded and motioned for him to turn towards the crowd.

With a flourish he bowed to the crowd, and when he stood up his hands were spread and magic was already forming between his fingers.

“Ladies and gentle men, Man and mer, I am Able Song, here to weave stories and songs to inspire and entertain. Many of you have heard of me by now so lets skip all the pomp and circumstance shall we? I know you all know this one. The song that is stuck in everyone's head as of late. The song of the Dragonborn!”

Able began his performance wowing the crowds with feats of magic Ulfric had never seen before. Multiple voices coming from nowhere, instruments that couldn't be seen, and even floating images of dragons, mighty battles, and dancing lovers all graced the Palace of Kings as the Bard performed. They weren't kidding when they said his performances were incredible feats to behold.

But, Ulfric wanted something different.

He had heard all these songs multiple times over and no amount of magic could make them interesting to him. He wanted something else, anything else. And almost as if Able had sensed it, he turned to Ulfric after his rendition of Ragnar the Red.

Once the applause quieted he bowed with that flourish again and asked,“Since it is your name day Jarl Ulfric, do you have any requests? I know many songs but I can also tell stories if you would like.”

He had asked this question before of bards and often was dissapointed with the answer. He hoped Able was different.

“Do you have anything you wrote yourself?”

He stood up with a start, the question obviously not having been asked before. There was an uncertain pause before he spoke.

“I do. I have several original compositions. However,” Able bit his lip seemingly a bit nervous,”They are not often...palatable...to general audiences.”

Normally a response like that would make Ulfric suspicious of whether or not he actually had original songs. Most bards only seemed to know the most popular songs everyone asks for. But, the way Able looked him in the eye showed honesty and not a little bit of concern. For himself or the crowd he wasn't sure.

Ulfric's eyebrow crooked up, curiosity now piqued once again, “And why would that be?”

“There are not all happy stories and...in the times were are in.... many would rather have happier songs to sing. Something familiar for those that are lost to cling to.”

He felt the last statement in his very soul. He understood what darkness was and why you would want to cling to anything that brought light back.

“What songs are they? I would like to hear one.”

There was a an expression that went across Able's face that Ulfric nearly missed. It was the same expression he would see children have when they are able to show the drawing or craft they worked on to the one they cared about most. Able was happy that someone wanted to hear something he wrote. It must happen a lot less frequently than the bard let on. Ulfric felt a bit of warmth in his chest.

“Very well, there are four total that are complete currently. There is Ja'al, a soft and happy story of a orphan child finding family. Wander, a story that starts out sad when she loses her family but ends happy when she finds a new one. Hidden Dragon is a sadder story of a dragon that does what he has to to save his home. And the final one...” There was a long pause as he seemed to debate whether or not to voice the song. “Is called Valient. It is a very dark story of a Dunmer man who was turned into a monster through forces outside of his control. That one, very few people like. Often due to the subject matter. However,” Able bowed to Ulfric again, “It is your name day Jarl Ulfric and whichever one you pick, I shall perform.”

Ulfric had no idea what had possessed him in that moment but he wanted to hear Valient's story. He knew that such a tale could possibly trigger his own memories but he wanted to hear it. Some part of him had become sick of cheery tavern songs and tales of happy endings and he wanted to feel something different. He wanted to hear something different. He felt stagnant and wanted to move.

“Valient.” Ulfric said with more certainty than he has had his entire life.

Able smiled a wicked grin that made Ulfric's blood run south, “Are you sure about that?”

“Did I stutter?”

“Fantastic.” He turned towards the crowd, “ However, I will have to warn everyone that performing this song will take all my remaining mana and I will not be able to perform for the rest of the evening.” He turned back to Ulfric again, “Is that all right Jarl Ulfric?”

“Just don't dissapoint.” he said with a sultry smirk on his face.

“I assure you, it won't.” Able matched it with his own. Then he turned back to the crowd, “A warning however my audience, if you are squeamish or easy to startle in any way, I suggest you do not stay for this performance. This story is not happy and it is very bloody. However, if you wish to test your courage you are more than welcome to stay.”

He watched as Able re centered himself inside the circular space that was given to him and closed his eyes. There was a deep breath in and out almost as if he was trying to calm himself down. Just before it started and his hands lit up with magic Ulfric heard him say something that he nearly missed.

“May I do your story justice my friend.”

Then the hall was filled with fog and the torch light dimmed of it's own accord, something that had not occurred with the previous songs. Able's body nearly dissapeared into the swirling mist, only showing his body from the waist up. He wasn't the center of the song this time.

Ulfric shifted to the front of the throne, enthralled and curious as to what was going to happen. Then the music began to kick in.

It was dark, mysterious, and unnerving, but also beautiful. It made chills go down his spine and made his whole body tense like he was about to charge onto the battlefield. He suddenly felt raw and exposed. Ulfric's heart sped up.

As the music began to gain strength a light appeared that shifted and formed itself into the image of a young dunmer male maybe about 15 standing in a tavern as a bunch of people crowded around him, seemingly celebrating something. It seemed a happy time as the boy was smiling and laughing as he joined in drinking games and chased a few of the bar wenches around the tavern, catching one and and playfully holding her as she swatted at him, laughing. Ulfric smiled at the young man's antics.

Then Able started to sing, a dark and forlorn voice echoing through the hall.

“I invite you to a world where there is no such thing as time and every creature lends themselves to change your state of mind....”

Then the image turned to showing a young woman putting something in the young mans drink when he isn't looking and turning to some darkly dressed figures, nodding at them. Ulfric's smile dissapeared and a look of fear grew across his face.

“And the boy that chased the rabbit, drank the wine and ate his fill...”

The boy drinks the laced drink and he watched as the boy passes out and the last image is the mug rolling out of the boys hand across the floor.

“Has been locked in limbo to be shown how it truly feels...”

The image changes and morphs into the young man standing in front of Able, tears streaming from his eyes. Around his wrists and ankles are slaves shackles and around his throat is a collar with a chain leash being held by something in the darkness. Ulfric's eyes go wide as the image begins to sing...

“To stand outside your virtue, No one can ever hurt you. Or so they say.”

Then the music swells and the chorus hits. Able's voice echoing through the room with a passionate strength that had not been present before. It hits Ulfric hard and he feels his breath hitch.

“His name is Valient! He crawls into the window, through shapes and shadows. Valient! And even thought He's breathing, He knows...”

It wipes away the image of the boy and replaces it with misty images of the boy screaming as a shadowed monster violates and beats him. The image changes again of the boy on the floor naked, bleeding and twitching as his body changes, growing wings and claws. The image then shifts to the boys face as his closed eyes snap open watching his eyes go from red to them being filled with the void itself.

The music quiets again as it heads to another verse. He could here a few of the guests leave the hall in astonishment. But only a small handful. Most can't seem to move, enthralled by the story.

Ulfric is shaking, old memories of his own torture coming back to haunt him. But he wants to know what happens. He needs to know. He can't look away.

“Sometimes the curiosity can kill the soul but leave the pain while every ounce of innocence is left inside his brain...

AS the second vers starts the image shifts to a shadowy figure scooping the boy up and bringing him to a strange sanctuary, where he is seemingly trained and given armor, a purpose. There are several images of him leaving the sanctuary at behest of his saviors, brutally killing what seem to be other monsters like himself and returning to seemingly be rewarded or at least thanked in some degree.

“And through the looking glass we see he's faithfully returned. But off with his head I fear is everyone's concern...”

Ulfric watches as Valient returns to the sanctuary again, walking past several shadowy figures. He sees one pull out what looks like a knife coated in something and raises towards Valients back.

The image then suddenly shifts and turns into a fully grown Dunmer male, black ravens wings grown out of his back, his eyes filled in with the black of the void, his long fingers tipped in wicked claws. The new version of Valient reaches out and begins to sing...

“You see there's no real ending. It's only the beginning...”,Then a wicked smile grows across his face showing off the elongated fangs of a vampire, “Come out and play.”

The chorus kicks in again, the music swells. Ulfric feels the pain of betrayal in his own chest as he watched the shadowy figures attack him. He watches as Valient is seemingly poisoned, bound and sent away. Shackles are around his wrists again as he is shown sitting in a cage, a broken creature, screaming out in pain, anguish and heartbreak.

But the the music changes and breaks down a little and the lyrics come through as a familiar figure, faded and distorted approaches in front of the cage and releases him and holds out his hand..

“This kingdom, Good Riddance.”

Valient grabs hold of the hand and all the shackles crumble, the cage dissapearing and forming a black line wrapping around both men's wrists and tying them together. As the rest of the lyrics fill the hall, the images change to Valient fighting side by side with his newfound savior, And fro the first time in the song he see's Valient truly smiling. Ulfric feels a warmth in his chest at the sight.

“Good freedom and Innocence has brought this whole thing down.”

When the chorus comes back Ulfric watches as the two men work together to bring down a shadowy figure and it's castle that had held his new savior captive. They steal something from the shadowy figure then climb into a boat as the castle falls. Other voices join the chorus as Valient and his savior turn to see a new land and home awaiting them. But as the song begins to slow and the two figures step off the boat, Valients savior takes out a knife and slices the thread holding them togeher into shreds. Effectivly setting him free. As the song ends they all watch as Valient places his hand on his saviors shoulder as a final farewell and walks away, disappearing into the mist.

“He has found the meaning from you....”

When the song ends and the torch light brightens and the mist clears, Ulfric realizes there are tears on his face. He sits there for a moment trying to reign back in his emotions as the audience starts to break free of the spell that Able had woven with his words and magic.

The whole room was silent.

He had no words. None at all. There were none that could express the surge of emotions that the performance had caused. But, Ulfric had loved every Talos blessed second. When his head cleared he looked to Able and began clapping. Soon after everyone else in the room followed suit, either having genuinely enjoyed the performance or because the Jarl had clapped and they didn't want to be the odd one out.

Able graciously bowed and thanked the crowd for the applause though with a lot less energy than before. Ulfric got off his throne to walk towards Able to praise him personally for such an amazing tale but as he approached he immediately saw the exhaustion in Able's form. A wave of concern hit him as he approached. Everyone else continued to cheer, seemingly ignorant or uncaring at the bard's current state.

“Able, are you alright?”

“I will be--”He went to turn toward Ulfric but didn't quite make it as his legs gave out.

Ulfric quickly caught him, resting the man's body against his own. Able's body was as solid as the shoulder he had felt earlier but he could feel the man shaking as he tried to stand. With quick determination he pulled Able's arm over his shoulder and gently led him to a nearby chair. Able collapsed into it, his eyes half lidded and dull.

“Are you all right?” Ulfric asked again as he kneeled next to the chair.

Able shifted slowly and sat up enough to lean against one of the arms of the chair, resting his head against his hand. “I believe I may have misjudged how much mana I had left...”

“Is there anything that I can do to help?”

“Careful Jarl Ulfric, people might think I have already seduced you,” Able said with a chuckle as he seem to shake off his previous weakness.

“Like a mere bard can seduce me.” He scoffed.

“You would be surprised. However, I do not seduce people. Too much of a romantic for that.”

Ulfric laughed as he got up and sat in the chair next to Able. Many of the guests had started to either filter out or congregate in their various social circles leaving the two men to each others company. Much to Ulfric's relief.

“Then where did the rumors come from about you seducing people?”

“Woman and men who didn't like the fact that I refused to warm their bed for the night decide to try to ruin my reputation by spreading rumors.” Able said with a shrug. “Excuse me for wanting to get to know someone first and have them get to know me before I take the plunge.”

Ulfric looked Able over admiring his beauty and apparent skill, “I don't know why anybody wouldn't want to get to know you.”

Able turned to Ulfric his eyebrow cocked, “Are you hinting that you want too?”

“Why not? Your fascinating.” Ulfric had no shame in admitting it.

He watched as Able turned away to stare at his shoes, a light blush growing across his face. And there his heart went skipping again.

There was a long moment before Able looked up at him, a flirty smirk on his face. “Well, if you are willing to put me up for the night, I am willing to indulge your curiosity.”

Ulfric couldn't help the smile that grew across his face, “Excellent.”

Ulfric hadn't realized how starved he had been for simple company that didn't deal with politics or his role as Jarl. Able was a good story teller and had so many to tell. Ulfric reciprocated with some of his own, managing to get the man to laugh with a few of the stories of young drunken shenanigans from before he was Jarl. He quickly found that he liked the way Able threw his whole body into his laughter and how his violet eyes would light up when they would talk about Skyrim's history or Dragons or how Able loved listening to stories just as much as he loved telling them. Able was...like no one Ulfric had ever met.

When morning came and Able went to leave Ulfric made sure that he knew he had a place in Windhelm should he ever return. Whether it was to perform or not. And as he watched Able walk out of Windhelm and into the snow, he made a small prayer to Talos that the man would return, sooner rather than later.

* * *

The song Able was performing is a tweaked version of Shinedown's Her name is Alice. It is a good song and I highly suggest you listen to it. The story that was performed is the backstory to another character of mine that has his on fan-fiction called My Heart Beats for You. Here is the link if you want to check it out: [ The Heart Beats for you.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612489)

Hope to see you soon. Laters.


	2. Bard to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helgen is a mess and Ulfric is trapped, Who is gonna save him? Your friendly neighborhood bardic warrior!

It took me so many rewrites of this before I was finally ready to get it done. Not too mention just sheer lack of motivation. So here it is! I still don't own any of the things I just play the game. Except the OC.

* * *

He was cut off.

There was no chance of him getting out of here now.

In the chaos of the dragon attack he had been separated from his men, defenseless and alone. With no time to grab a weapon or shield he had just tried running for the nearest gate. It proved to be his downfall.

  
  


He was surrounded now by a handful of soldiers and Thalmor who valued the glory his severed head would bring them over their own self preservation. One of Helgen's walls was against his back giving him no escape route. He had no weapon within reach despite the dead bodies all around. And even if he tried to dive to grab one, he would have his back turned to them and it would only take a split second and it would be over.

  
  


All he had left was his thum, a skill that was being robbed from him by the smoke and ash of the now burning Helgen. Even if he could get in enough air, it would not be enough to save his life. 

  
  


How long, he wondered, would it be before his men found out about his death? If they found out at all?

Maybe they would keep the information secret. Force his army to fight without him so they could prove how superior they are by beating an army without their leader. Or, would they announce it from the highest mountain so as to completely destroy the moral of the troops and force a surrender?

  
  


The soldier at the head of the pack raised his sword to strike Ulfric down. Ulfric didn't blink as the blade began its death swing.

  
  


Either way, guess he will be watching it all from Sovngarde sooner than expected.

  
  


"I'm sorry." He whispered as he closed his eyes for the killing blow. Ready to die for what he had done.

  
  


The taste of blood in his mouth had been expected. However, not feeling any pain or loss of consciousness was not. Nor was the gurgling sound not coming from his own throat.

  
  


Ulfric's eye snapped open.

  
  


The soldier that was just about to kill him had dropped his sword and was now clawing at a strange ethereal arrow sticking out of his throat through the back of his neck. The other three that were closest to him, two soldiers and one Thalmor, were looking towards where the arrow had come from but seemingly finding no sign of the attacker.

  
  


A second arrow ended the man's misery as it went right through his temple. Both arrows disappearing into the ether as soon as his body hit the ground. The soldiers and Thalmor still seemingly unable to pinpoint where the attacker was.

  
  


It wasn't until the Thalmor dropped from a third arrow straight through the heart that the attacker revealed themselves.

  
  


Ulfirc’s heart caught hard in his chest at the man before him.

  
  


It was Able Song himself, holding an ethereal bow from on top of one of the buildings still standing.

  
  


No longer was he the beautiful and seemingly frail bard he had met at his name day celebration a fortnight ago. All of the exquisite clothes he had worn had been replaced with solid leathers beneath a layer of glimmering magical chain. The jewels and gold in his long hair were gone and were replaced by traditional nordic beads and pieces of iron and steel. His hair was braided along the sides, pulled back out of his eyes and on his face was blue nordic war paint. And, unlike that day, he could now see the muscular warrior body he had felt on full display.

  
  


That was no bard standing there, but a warrior trained for battle.

A sight that sent his chest to pounding and his blood running hot and southward.

  
  


Able gave a cheeky wave, a bow, and then as he stood back up, made a rude hand gesture that produced an ice atronach right in between the three soldiers that were left.

  
  


Then he disappeared.

  
  


Or at least until he nearly gave Ulfric a heart attack when he reappeared next to him from an invisibility spell a few moments later.

  
  


"Able, what are you--"

  
  


Able put his gloved hand over Ulfric’s mouth silencing him.

  
  


"No time." Ulfric followed Able's hand as he pointed at the atronach that didn't seem to be holding together as well as when it first appeared, "That summon won't last much longer so take this." Able put a steel and obviously pilfered, imperial sword in his hand, along with a nordic shield whose former owner met a bloody end. "That is the most powerful spell I have and has taken up nearly all my mana. All I have left is what I need to conjure my weapons so, once my friend crumbles, be prepared for a fight."

  
  


Ulfric watched as the atronach began to loose pieces, signing its rapid race to crumbling. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as the ethereal bow in Able's hand split in two and formed two solid looking long swords wreathed in purple fire. He then reached over and tapped Ulfric's chest with his hand causing the magical chain-mail on his body to transfer to him.

  
  


Ulfric went to protest but Able's eyes locked with his, his violet eyes gleaming with magic, an old warrior's heart, and something much darker that felt familiar to his tortured soul.

  
  


"You focus on what's in front of you and I will watch your back."

  
  


It wasn't a suggestion but an order. And it was an order Ulfric found himself heeding without question.

  
  


By the time the atronach crumbled, two more had joined the fray and were ready to fight.

  
  


Ulfric wasn't afraid. Talos had graced him with the chance to survive or at least die with honor. And he was going to take it.

  
  


Ulfric roared with the force of the dragon that sailed above them, forcing the soldiers that were left to turn towards him and begin to charge.

  
  


The battle after that was a vivid blur.

Ukfric kept there attention on him as best he could, using the shield to block attacks and knock soldiers back off their feet where Able was waiting with his blade's. When they tried to slip behind him, Able used his speed and precision to make them regret their choices. Not a few times Ulfric had to block a blow going for Able's body but it was always returned by the man protecting his back and blind spots.

Ulfric was amazed by how easy it was to settle into Able's rhythm and how easily Able settled into his. If you hadn't had prior knowledge that they had only met a few weeks prior, you would think that they had been fighting side by side for years. He wasn't sure if it was a testament to his experience on the battle field or Able's apparent adaptability but, either way, he was grateful for his presence at his side.

By the time the final soldiers dropped at their feet, Ulfric was breathing heavily, fatigue easily on the horizon. It had been a while since he had to fight like that and it was showing. His age, and inactivity due to his position was catching up with him. Though he loathed to admit it.

After seeing everybody else around them either focusing on the dragon or running for it, Ulfric felt confident there wouldn't be anymore fighting today and tucked his sword into his belt. Now the only question was, how to get out of here without getting roasted like a pig or crushed by debris.

Before he could ask the question however Able spoke up, “Come, we have to get out of here.”

Able, as if it was the most natural thing to do in all of Nirn, grabbed Ulfric's hand and began pulling him towards the Falkreath side of Helgen's walls.

Ulfric didn't resist, letting himself be led through the burning village. Having the bardic warriors hand in his, though unexpected, warmed his chest and grounded him like nothing else had in a long time. The feel of his long fingers wrapped around his thicker ones was comforting and helped in distracting him from the dragon flying above them.

A few times Able used the position to flatten them up against a wall to avoid a blast of the dragons flame breath. While other times, Ulfric had used it too pull Able against him and raise his shield to protect them both from falling debris. Ulfric's body mourning the loss of Able's every time they parted, even as their hands never did.

After a few minutes, Able stopped them against a wooden section of wall that seemingly had no way out. He watched as he began seemingly looking for something on the wall and gently tapping it with his free hand.

“What are you doing? Isn't the gate that way?” Ulfric asked confused.

Able didn't turn around but continued patting the wall, “There is a secret passage here an old friend told me about. I just have too.... Ah hah!”

One of the boards Able pushed against swung out as if on hidden hinges. Had Able not found it, Ulfric would have never known it was there. Beyond the door was what looked like an old hunting trail that hadn't been used in quite a while. Ulfric did notice however, that on the side of the panel facing out, there was a small symbol of a diamond with an eye in the middle carved into the wood.

“How did you know this was here?”

“My friend told me about many exits like this so I could escape overly amourous patrons quickly.”

“And how did she know?”

“Ex thieves guild.”

He would have to ask him about that later when they weren't under direct threat of a dragon.

Able motioned for Ulfric to go first so he could make sure they wouldn't be followed. Once they got out of Helgen and walked a ways away from the burning town, Able pushed Ulfric against a large stone and pulled him down to kneel behind it. From above them they watched as the dragon flew overhead and towards The Throat of the World.

“Beautiful...” Able sighed as he watched the great beast disappear into the distance.

Ulfric looked at him like had had grown a second head, “You think that monster is beautiful?”

“Of course.” Able turned his eyes to Ulfric, their deep violet color catching the rays of the sunset in them making them seem to catch fire, “How long has it been since dragons existed in Nirn? Seeing one, though terrifying, is also awe inspiring. All that raw power and freedom, you know?”

“Hmm...” He could see it honestly. It was what he had felt when Duncan had first shown him his true form. He could still remember the way the sunlight shown of his silvery scales.

“Besides, my friend once told me that some of the most beautiful things found in her homeland were the most dangerous.”

Like you, Ulfric thought, remembering the fight they had just been in and the time he had performed at the Palace back in Windhelm.

Of course when he saw Able turn his face away and a blush as red as his hair began to grow across his cheekbones, he realized he had said that out loud. The small shy smile he tried to hide as he tucked a spare sprig of hair behind his ear however, meant that it had been appreciated so Ulfric wasn't going to regret the slip.

After a few minutes Able cleared his throat and went to stand, only to stop and look down, a sly smirk forming on his features.

“You mind giving my hand back?”

“What?”

Able chuckled, “As much as I enjoy the feeling of your strong nord hand in mine, I do need it if I am able to help defend us from wild animals and the like as we make way back to my camp.”

It was then Ulfric looked down and realized he had still yet to let go of Able's hand. Now it was his turn for him to blush as he let go, his skin mourning the loss.

Able laughed as he stood up and helped Ulfric up onto his feet, patting his shoulder as he began to make his way down the trail.

“Now, it should take us about a couple candle marks to get there. So, once the adrenaline wears off don't hesitate to let me know if any injuries make themselves known.”

Ulfric followed Able as they navigated the trail down in the direction of Falkreath. At this time he didn't really care that it was technically one of the longer ways back, only that getting away from that burning town as fast as possible was the most important right now. He doubt he would survive if he was captured again. They would probably just kill him on sight.

So, he followed Able down through the brush and rough terrain as the adrenaline of the day wore off. Luckily Ulfric couldn't feel any injuries just fatigue and hunger so at least that wouldn't be a problem. Thank Talos.

Most of the walk was Ulfric just focusing on keeping himself upright on the rough and ice slick terrain and listening to Able hum various songs as they walked. If it hadn't been for the events of earlier in the day it would have felt just like a pleasant winter's hike over running for their lives from a dragon.

By the time Ulfirc and Able stopped, The sun was low in the sky, giving perhaps another hour or so of daylight before night settled in. When Ulfric looked at where they had stopped, he was confused. It was a small clearing big enough for a camp to settle into. However, there was nothing there.

“Is this your camp? There isn't anything here.”

Able smiled wide, “Oh just wait. You see that small little statue there next to that tree?”

Ulfric followed his finger to find a miniature version of the standing stones that dot skyrim's landscape nestled in the root of a tree.

“I do.”

“Now see it's mate, just there.”

Able pointed to a second one nestled in another tree a few feet away.

“I do.”

“Walk forward between them.”

Ulfric looked at him, an eye brow raised.

“Just trust me. Do it.”

Ulfric did as he asked, albeit slowly.

As soon as his body crossed the invisible line the stones made, a campsite materialized in the blink of an eye. Ulfric jumped backwards over the stones and the camp disappeared. He stared at the spot where the camp had been for a few seconds before he crossed the line again watching as it reappeared. He did this a few more times, Able clearly holding back laughter as he did so.

When Ulfric finally stopped he turned to Able completely both amazed and confused, “How?”

That is when Able erupted into deep but musical laughter for several seconds. Ulfric had not realized how much he had missed the sound since last time he had visited Windhelm. Even if the laughter was directed at him.

Once Able was able to reply he said with a wide and proud grin, “Illusion magic. It hides my camp from those that would raid and steal my things.” He walked towards the two stones that were on the ground. “You see, these two stones mark the only safe place to cross the line of the camp from the outside. If you try from any other angle, you are in for a nasty surprise. Come on, I can get the fire going and make dinner.”

This time when Ulfric crossed he looked around the camp and found a place to sit. He scanned the camp seeing a tent large enough for two to sleep comfortably with two bedrolls in it. The fire was surrounded by stones and had been obviously used multiple times. the various traps being repaired, rabbit skins and drying meats meant this camp had been here for a while. Which meant Able had been here for a while. Waiting for something.

“Able?”

“Hmm?” He hummed as he arranged the wood in the campfire for burning.

“Were you waiting here to rescue me?”

“Mmmhmm.” He nodded as he took magic to task to light the wood on fire and pulled a pot over it to begin cooking.

Ukfric's mind started to go into more paranoid places as he watched bits of recently caught rabbit and foraged vegetables and herbs being dropped into the pot of water that was heating up and causing Ulfric's stomach to ache in hunger.

“How did you know I would be there?”

There was a sigh, tired and resigned. It matched the dark circles under Able's eyes that the firelight was now emphasizing. Fatigue and sadness he had not noticed before seeped into Able's being as he shrugged.

“I have some connections that told me of the ambush. I had not intended to intervene but Duncan asked me to help you. The big softy that he is.”

“You know Duncan?”

Able reached into his leathers and pulled out a leather cord with a dragons tooth hanging from it. On the tooth, carved in dragon runes was Duncan's true dragon name. He only gave those out to those he trusted. Those whom he shared his secret with.

It warmed him knowing that the old dragon had found more people he could trust. And it made any and all paranoia fade.

Able tucked it back in and continued, “I had intended to slip into your entourage and get you out but, Skyrim weather being what it is swooped in a blizzard that made me go to plan b.”

“But how would you know they would take me to Helgen if they only told you about the ambush?”

A darkness all to familiar to Ulfric filled and dulled Able's violet eyes. A look that he had mirrored once upon a time crossed Able's face for the briefest of moments but he shook it off. Ulfric wanted to retract the question and opened his mouth to do so but Able answered.

“Let's just say, I was not born here in Skyrim but Summerset, and due to this I have had not a few encounters with the thalmor. Enough so that I know how they think. It wasn't hard to figure out.”

Ulklfric could tell there was much more to that story than he had divulged but, he also knew that whatever encounters he had they couldn't have been pleasant. Not with how his eyes had changed. Ulfric wasn't going to pry into a past that was clearly painful.

There was a few moments of familiar silence between them before Able seemed to shake it off and the light in his eyes came back.

“Ah! Almost forgot!”

Ulfric watched as the man ducked into the tent and came back out with a metal amulet on a braided leather cord. He walked over to him and unceremoniously wrapped it around his neck and tied it. When Ulfric looked down the amulet was a simple metal symbol of a dragon that shown with the colors of an enchantment when the light hit it.

“What is this for?”

“It is the amulet of a thousand faces. A custom enchantment I made that makes you just another face in a sea of faces.” Able spoke proudly as he stirred the stew. “Only those who know that you wear it or are immune to such magical effects will see through it. So, unless you tell people that you are wearing it, no one will know that you are Ulfric Stormclaok but me.”

“So, why do I need this?”

“Because we are taking the longest route back to Windhelm.”

Ulfric stood up and growled, “Why?”

Able unfazed, “Two reasons. One: it is the route the Thalmor will least likely patrol since they assume you would want to get back as quickly as possible.”

Ulfric deflated a little bit knowing that it was right strategically. “And the second?”

“I wanted to give you a chance to see skyrim as a common man. Give you a new perspective that you cant get sitting in the Palace of Kings. No one will know you other than my bodyguard. And with Skyrim being as dangerous as it is, no one will question your presence.”

Ulfric sat down as the thought of walking Skyrim as a common man bounced around in his brain. He would be free to be average. No one would care if he wanted to curl up and read a book by the firelight or take a nap beneath a tree. No one would care if he got too drunk or ate too much. Being able to have simple conversations without people being afraid of what they said to him. He could even...

Ulfric looked up at Able as he focused on the stew, letting his eyes drag down the full length of his body.

He could even take whomever he wanted to bed without judgment.

He wanted that. He wanted it bad.

But then reality crashed down. That route would take close to a month on foot. Which meant Windhelm would be without their leader for that long. Anything could happen during that time...

But Able chimed in as if reading his mind, “If your worrying about leaving your people leaderless. Duncan has already volunteered and is not doubt either on his way there or already ordering people around by now.”

Ulfric looked at him in surprise, “Duncan? But does he even--”

“Turns out, your parents were so taken with him that, while you were gone to war they taught Duncan everything he needed to know to take care of Windhelm should something happen to you. And not only that but, while they trained him he gained the trust of the people through him just utilizing that big soft heart of his. The steward knew of this contingency plan and so did your right hand. He will be perfectly fine.”

Ulfric relaxed. Duncan had centuries of wisdom behind him and did not back down from his decisions. Even though he had no knowledge of it, he was glad that they had taken those steps. Windhelm was in good hands.

It was then Able began pouring out the stew and handing his portion too him before sitting down next to him on the log.

“So,” Able gently bumping Ulfric's shoulder with his, “you willing to be my bodyguard and traveling companion?”

Ulfric looked in Able's eyes as he waited for an answer, quickly realizing that those eyes were what was going to get him into trouble one day.

“What would my name be then?”

The smile that grew across Able's face made Ulfric's chest burn and his heart skip a few beats.

“Fantastic! Okay, I chose Conner since it is pretty common among nords and nobody will bat an eyelash at someone named Connor. This way it helps reinforce what the enchantment is already doing.....”

Ulfric sat and ate his stew as Able went over the plan and all the things Able wanted him to see before they returned. The excitement and joy in the man's face was infectious and it soon made Ulfruc excited too. He was looking forward to taking the long way home, for the first time in a long time.

* * *

The next chapter will be in Able's POV with hopefully a little fluff because Jarl's need TLC too. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can get motivation to write more often.


End file.
